bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Drug Wars/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Zazwyczaj w tym miejscu, czyli swego rodzaju wstępie, staram się wpleść coś związanego z ocenianym przeze mnie tworem. Raz młócę słomę na temat gatunku jaki reprezentuje. Czasem rozwodzę się nad historią danej firmy, bądź okresu w przemyśle gier wideo. Innym razem z kolei dywaguję o motywie, wokół którego obraca się wybrana przeze mnie pozycja. Kiedy indziej biję pianę o serwisie cyfrowej dystrybucji, przez który dostał się obrany przeze mnie kąsek. A w niektórych przypadkach, jeśli zdarzy mi się trafić ponownie na studio, które już zdążyło zagościć w skromnych progach mojego cyklu, pokrótce trzaskam dziobem o ich wcześniejszych dokonaniach. Dzisiaj jednak zdarzy się rzecz po wszech miar szczególna, gdyż w ramach wyjątku, nie będę bawił się w tego typu podchody. Zamiast tego, po prostu przeczytam wam na dzień dobry tytuł, pod jakim ukrywa się dzisiejsza szkaradność elektronicznej rozgrywki. Drag Łors. I cóż to może się kryć pod taką enigmatycznie brzmiącą nazwą? Czyżby to była kalka serii grand teft ałto rosyjskiego wyrobu, która swoją subtelnością bije na głowę kar dżaker od szwajcarskiego inka goldu? Albo może coś absolutnie nowatorskiego, wręcz nie z tej planety? Cóż, za chwilę się przekonacie. Zatem, bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra drag łors, znana w pewnych kręgach jako merczynts of bruk lin, czyli w skrócie mob, została wyłoniona z parującego bagna, siedemnastego marca dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku, za sprawą niejakiej paleo entertejment, niezależnej grupy wywodzącej się z San Diego, rozkręconej trzy lata przed ich debiutem w branży. I na tym popisie się niestety, bądź też stety skończyło, gdyż ludzie z Paleolitu splajtowali zanim w ogóle zdążyli rozwinąć swoje skrzydła, i pokazać się od trochę lepszej strony. Co ciekawe, ich jedyny produkt, jaki wyszedł spod ich kosmatych łapsk, nie licząc komputerów osobistych, dał po sobie poznać także na gigantach siódmej generacji konsol, czyli iks boksie 360 oraz plej stejszyn trzy. Jednakże i na tych platformach drag łors spotkał podobny los co na pecetach. Sprzedaż zarówno w wirtualnym sklepie Sony, jak i tym majkrosoftu, okazała się kompletną porażką, a jakikolwiek słuch o istnieniu tej pseudo produkcji, prędko odszedł w niepamięć. Warto nadmienić fakt, iż szmira ta trafiła do limbo także w umysłach samych deweloperów, albowiem po dziś dzień, czyli sześć lat po premierze, na miniaturze w digitalnym markecie pod przewodnictwem Gejba Niułela, nadal widnieje podany wielkimi literami nagłówek beta, który dość jasno sugeruję, z jakim typem chały mamy tutaj do czynienia. Zanim jednak przejdę do samej śmietanki, wpierw weźmiemy pod lupę odbiór tego barachła na portalach internetowych. I właściwie pierwsze, co się nam rzuca w oczy po wbiciu tej sromotnej szpetoty, to 35 punktów na meta krytyku, na które złożyły się recenzje z rozmaitych portali, w tym ta spoglądającego zawsze czujnym okiem puszkinowskiego absolut gejms, zwieńczona dosadnymi trzema procentami. Odrobinę mniej uszczypliwa ze strony hiszpańskiego fri di hłegos, zakończona notą dwa i sześć dziesiątych na dziesięć. Oraz ta z włoskiego serwisu multi plejer przypieczętowana trzema oczkami na dziesięć. Nie zabrakło także głosów pochlebnych, z których to dominował ten z brytyjskiego aj dżi enu. Tam twór Kalifornijczyków otrzymał równe 5 oczek na dziesięć. Może więc nie będziemy mieć do czynienia z kąpielą w kadzi, wypełnioną toksycznym rozwolnieniem, a jedynie lekkim chlupotaniem w kałuży moczu? Cóż, pozostaje nam tylko pochylić się nad tym kuriozum. Gdy najedziemy kursorem na dość sugestywną ikonę tego dzieła, i dwukrotnie pacniemy nią myszką, po czym przeczekamy pokaz złożony z emblematów twórców, zestawu narzędzi skejl form, oraz stima, dostając przy okazji lekkiego zawału po przemknięciu znaku firmowego silnika kraj endżin dwa, przed naszymi gałkami ocznymi wyłania się utytłany krwią oraz siostrzanymi wydzielinami ekran tytułowy. W tle mamy tajną bazę umieszczoną na jakimś wzgórzu, która to jest pod ścisłym nadzorem obiektu kosmicznego ze sterczącą lufą. Nad nim trzyma rękę na pulsie logo uruchomionej aplikacji, z obowiązkowym dopiskiem beta, a z lewej strony wynurza się rozpisana na parę wierszy lwia część planszy, wraz z ustawieniami, listą płac oraz możliwością wyskoczenia do pulpitu. I w tym momencie zapala się pierwsza czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza, że coś jest z tym chujstwem nie tak. Bowiem przy bliższym otaksowaniu spojrzeniem tego meni odkrywamy, iż tak naprawdę dostaliśmy dwie gry w cenie jednej. Zamiast samych Krucjat Prochów, otrzymujemy także kampanię dla pojedynczego gracza, zatytułowaną merczynts of bruk lin, co z grubsza tłumaczy się jako kupcy z Bruklinu. Ło kurwa, co za okazja, prawie jak hambyl bandyl, tylko że bez hambyl, ani tym bardziej bandyl. Wspaniały gest z ich strony, nieprawdaż? Okazuje się, że do końca tak nie jest. I ta gówniana namiastka programu rozwiewa wszelkie wątpliwości, dosłownie chwilę po przyciśnięciu klawisza nowa gra. Intryga tej lichoty przenosi nas do roku trzy tysiące setnego naszej ery, gdzie to na tytułowej ulicy, ze względu na panujące globalne ocieplenie, poziom morskich wód znacząco się podniósł, i zatopił mimochodem większość dystryktu. By stawić czoła obecnym okolicznościom, społeczeństwo postanowiło odbudować gród, na wyłaniających się z akwenów dach wieżowców, co prędko doprowadziło do podziału hierarchii na arystokrację, czyli innymi słowy ludzi bułkę przez bibułkę, oraz margines, który osiedlił tę niższą kondygnację. Z racji tego, że paniska wciągający hurtem kawior, zaczęły co raz bardziej odcinać się od reszty hierarchii, a zasób taniej siły roboczej nieprzerwalnie spadał, to szybko poszło w ruch klonowanie pod patronatem bruklińskiego uniwersytetu. I to nie byle kogo, bo samych neandertalczyków. Jako, że uniwersytet przedobrzył i nadprodukcja szybko wdała się we znaki, to niedługo później porzuconymi jednostkami postanowiła się zająć mafia kupców, która to postanowiła posłużyć się nimi jako gladiatorami, na swoich supernowoczesnych arenach. Jako gracz wcielamy się w jednego z tych pitekantropusów, zapaśnika o imieniu Matejo Sejwio, który na skutek jednej feralnej walki, otrzymał bioniczną łapę. Czy cofnęliśmy się do czasów poprzedniego kurwa milenium, gdzie hieroglify czy inne malunki na jaskiniach, były na porządku dziennym? Czy na potrzeby napisania ochłapu scenariuszowo podobnego do tego ścierwa, został rozmrożony jakiś jaskiniowiec z czasów epoki lodowcowej, któremu kazano pod przymusem spisać te brednie? Bo jeśli tak, to naprawdę nie czułbym się zaskoczony. Ale i tak, to dopiero początek udręki. Jak można się domyśleć, w grze niosącej tytuł Wojny Narkotykowe, naszym psim obowiązkiem jest, obijanie na miękko naszymi wielkimi jak bochny chleba pięściami, wszelkich dryblasów i innych łotrów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, którzy się tylko nawiną. Klikając lewy przycisk myszy zadajemy danemu patafianowi lewy, bądź prawy sierpowy lub inny podbródkowy, za pomocą naszej mechanicznej ręki. Jednakowoż gdy przyjdzie nam użyć lewego guziora naszego gryzonia, wtedy nasz dzielny mąż, w zależności od długości nacisku, użyje swojej łapy, albo aktualnie trzymanego przedmiotu, by w chmurze posoki dokonać parcelacji na ich kadłubach. I w głównej mierze na tym, i praktycznie niczym innym, opiera się rozgrywka tejże zniewagi. Trafiamy do małej areny z garstką szumowin do wysłania w niebyt, przechodzimy kilka kroków dalej, by znowu napatoczyć się na kolejną garstkę australopiteków, po czym po krótkiej przechadzce, trafiamy do kolejnego wybiegu, zapełnionego dla kontrastu troglodytami, by wreszcie kilka pokojów później dojść do szefa, któremu również musimy przetrącić wszystkie kości. I tak przez trzy razy, bo tyle pożal się boże poziomów udało się uskrobać projektantom. Owszem, wraz z postępem rozgrywki odblokowujemy rozmaite pukawki, naładowane różnorakimi rodzajami śruciny, jak śrutówki, bądź pistolety maszynowe o kształcie spłoszonego jeża, pełne atomowej amunicji, spluwy plujące zieloną bioniczną masę, oraz karabiny snajperskie wypełnione paralitycznymi bolcami, ale na dłuższą metę trzon rozgrywki pozostaje niezmieniony, a same starcia z ślamazarami coraz to bardziej przewidywalne. Innymi słowy, atmosfera jest napięta niczym plandeka na żuku. Jak przystało na odmieńców, którzy swoimi korzeniami sięgają czasów pierwszych lodowców, ich intelekt zbytnio nie wyewoluował od tamtejszej epoki, dzięki czemu na polu walki, zachowują się na kształt otępiałych mamutów, pod wpływem metamfetaminy. Z uprzejmością wpychają się nam pod lufę bądź kleszcze, by oszczędzić sobie katuszy i jednocześnie przenieść się na łono Abrahama. Gdy tylko dostrzegą nas skrywających się za drzwiami, w amoku i bez żadnego ziewania, wyskakują jeden za drugim przez wrota, beztrosko obrywając od naszych kul. Zaś innym razem bozia nie daje im takiego szczęścia, przez co już na przysłowiowe dzień dobry, klinują się na ścianach bądź w futrynie, zapewne ze względu na ich dorodne muskuły. Prócz jaskiniowych zapaśników latających w obcisłych koszulkach lub bez, twarzą w twarz staniemy również z zakutymi w pancerz elitarnymi jednostkami specjalnymi, które także stronią od używania kory mózgowej. A także skorodowanymi latającymi robotami, prującymi do nas z mikroskopijnych karabinów maszynowych, mających porównywalną z ludzkimi nieokrzesańcami, ilość oleju w głowie. Jedynie przełożeni, pragnący naszej głowy na srebrnej tacy, zachowują ślady bystrości umysłu, choć nie zawsze jest to reguła co dobitnie pokazuje batalia w trzecim etapie, polegająca na, no właśnie. Tak na marginesie, w ten sposób zamyka się lejtmotyw tego plugastwa. No kurwa, na macki ktulu, trzymajcie mnie bo nie wyrobię. Mapki przez jakie przemierzamy naszym pucołowatym gierojem, to maestria z najwyższej półki. Na naszej drodze zwiedzimy bowiem takie malownicze, i przewyborne miejscówki, jak między innymi, klub promieniujący różem, w którym tu i ówdzie napierdalają epileptyczne światła, a wycieruchy podskakują, jakby wzięły zbyt dużą dawkę gumisiowego aperitifu. Czy też wnętrze zegara, które prócz małej klatki na nielegalne walki, przechowuje również dziesiątki monitorów, hologramów, a także posągów sklonowanych naczelnych. Natkniemy się także na niejakie więzienie Franka, w którym wszystko od góry do dołu zostało oprawione w metalu, i kolorowych lampeczkach, jak i również, ubogie jak wynik wyborczy Stonogi, betonowe blokowiska, a raczej ich ruiny, wzniesione nad brodzikiem. Warto wspomnieć, że akwen ten został najpewniej wypełniony stężonym kwasem siarkowym, gdyż nawet pluskanie w nim na dosłownie parę chwil, kończy się dla nas snem wiecznym. Czy ten stan rzeczy był efektem stopienia lodowców, uwolnienia gazów cieplarnianych, czy może ta woda sama z siebie skisła? Chuj go wie. I o ile puścimy mimo uszu kwestie związane z wystrojem lokacji, i brakiem choćby minimalnego przywiązania do detali, to i tak prędzej czy później będziemy musieli zmierzyć się z samym projektem tych popizganych lokacji, przypominającym zespawane w losowy sposób klocki lego. Kwiat chujni kalifornijskiej jak się patrzy. Oprawa audiowizualna to istna uczta dla naszych zmysłów słuchu i wzroku. By pokazać, jak wielka moc drzemie w silniku twórców Kraj zjisa, wizjonerzy z paleo entertejment, postanowili zalać wszystko grubą warstwą sel szejdingu, i to od pasa w dół. Dzięki temu rewolucyjnemu zabiegowi, otrzymaliśmy niewykraczającą poza stany średnie, jeśli nie powiedzieć mocno przeciętne stronę wizualną. Tekstury choć rozdzielczością odbiegają od tego, do czego zdążyły nas przyzwyczaić gnioty podobnego kalibru, to i tak wyglądają jakby były bez serca wprasowane w podłoże, niczym naleśniki przejechane walcem na rozgrzanym asfalcie, modele przypominają raczej jakieś bezkształtne papki, a w animacjach, i to głównie gnid do wybicia w pień, można dopatrzeć się wczesnego stadium kociokwiku. Jedynie efekty specjalne w postaci wystrzałów z gnatów i wybuchów, oraz oświetlenie prezentują jakiś poziom. Czego nie można powiedzieć o tym, co odczuwają nasze bębenki uszne. Bronie terkoczą jak koliberek, odgłosy podczas chodzenia przywodzą raczej na myśl popierdalanie w baletkach, a z kolei utwory przygrywające w tle, z motywem głównym obecnym w głównym meni na czele, brzmią jak przepuszczone przez syntezator, agonalne krzyki podpalonego koguta, który wpadł w ogrodzenie pod napięciem, połączone z rzępoleniem epileptyka na jednostrunowej gitarze. Istna poezja. Jednak prawdziwą wisienką na torcie, jest tutaj strona techniczna tej zakały, a dokładnie wszystko, co jest z nią związane, a jest tego dość sporo. Gdy w trakcie potyczki z cięższym przeciwnikiem, podczas jednego posiedzenia skorzystamy osiem razy z możliwości szybkiego odczytu, program przerywa zabawę, by dokonać lepszego wglądu w zawartość pulpitu grającego. Po wczytaniu zapisu gry, ciała zakatrupionych padalców wiszą w powietrzu. Kiedy indziej podczas jego uruchomienia, i przebyciu paru kroków, nagle pasek zdrowia naszego herosa uszczupla się do zera, bez konkretnej przyczyny. Innym razem, aplikacja gubi współrzędne i odradza nas wbitych pod podłożem. Po otrzymaniu śmiercionośnego pocisku agresorzy robią fikołki, beczki i inne piruety w powietrzu. Zdarzyć się może, że podczas pierwszego uruchomienia produktu, interfejs może w ogóle się nie pojawić. Gdy podczas pierwszego odpalenia przewiniemy wszystkie kat scenki, skrypt odpowiedzialny za uruchomienie windy się nie włączy. Niekiedy na obraz nakładają się popsute tekstury. Kiedy indziej uświadczymy jak martwe pokręcone truchła, popierdalają do nas zanurzone w teksturach. Po strzeleniu z giwery w półokrągłe stoliki, te z gracją zaczynają wykonywać akrobacje w powietrzu. Z rzadka uświadczymy, przenikające przez zabarykadowane wierzeje ciała wzburzonych praczłowieków. A innym razem, po podniesieniu zawieruszonych podczas pierwszej szarpaniny hantli, z niewiadomych względu możemy wykurwić do otchłani, by chwilę później trafić do ostatniego pomieszczenia na tej planszy. Reasumując, gra drag łors. lub inaczej merczants of bruklin, to wcielona mordęga w wersji cyfrowej. Przyjemności z grania jest tu tyle, co podczas wbijania drzazgi w cewkę, podczas śledzenia fabuły, mózg tak mi się smażył, jakby został wrzucony do frytkownicy, a po wymęczeniu tego tytułu, co zajęło notabene sto dwadzieścia dwie minuty, z radości chciałem rzucić się pod piłę tarczową. Grafika jest zbyt plastikowa, poziomy w żałosnej liczbie trzech, to istna parodia, sztuczna inteligencja zdaje się nie istnieć, walka wręcz usypia od pierwszych chwil, a błędy techniczne przebijają nawet najnowsze tytuły od ubi softu. Co więcej, tytułowe drag łors, czyli tryb wieloosobowy którym to autorzy tak się szczycili, wiał pustkami już od dnia premiery, a jedyne co możemy począć na osiągalnych planszach, to popierdalać na motorku łamiącym wszelkie prawa fizyki. I wiem, że wszystko było robione na budżecie pięciu herbatników, a silnik kraj Endżin dwa wymieniono na kiść bananów, ale mimo wszystko należy mieć jakieś standardy. Owszem, na tle innych diabelskich zarodków produkcja ta, i to przede wszystkim od strony wizualnej, prezentuje się nawet strawnie, ale mając na uwadze pozostałe kule u nogi, a zwłaszcza czas potrzebny na jej ukończenie, nawet cena dziesięciu euro wydaje się zbyt wygórowana. Wolałbym by ułomny przedstawiciel człekokształtnych, pierdolnął mnie w czaszkę, uszkadzając część mózgu odpowiedzialną za wszelkie czucie, niż kolejny raz nadziać się na to mocarne skurwielstwo. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Grafika: 5/10 Audio: 2/10 Grywalność: 1/10 Ogólna ocena: 1.5/10 Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10)